It is common for electronic devices to utilise removable memory media. Such memory media include CDs, DVDs, memory cards and SIM cards. On larger portable electronic devices such as laptops, an electronic button is sometimes provided, depression of which causes the removable memory media to be ejected. In smaller portable devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, manual ejection mechanisms are commonly used.